


Just a Little bit of Swing

by anna_sun



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But hopefully the porn is well written enough, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, I need help, Its almost 3 AM, M/M, Modern AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, This is supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sun/pseuds/anna_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night. John and Alexander are sharing a couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little bit of Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Wiggle by Jason Derulo cause this is just a gay ass piece of crack. Also known as me procrastinating writing the important shit I have to write by... writing something else. Please tell me I'm not the only one who does this.
> 
> Also this was pretty much written all in one sitting. I am not proof reading it (it's 3 fucking AM), and so I totally accept any mistake as my own.

''Do you _have_ to wiggle like that?'' John barely whispers in the dead of the night, careful not to wake every single one of his friends up but aware that if he doesn't say anything soon, he'll dig out his own grave right there in the middle of the living room, and simply due to the strong feeling of embarrassment that comes with having a boner in a room full of your friends. 

''I'm just trying to get comfortable,'' is the excuse Alexander comes up with, and John knows damn well he's got that wicked smile splattered across his face, that his eyes are probably sparkling with a glint of pride over the fact that he succeeded at working John up. It's torture, really, it absolutely is. Alexander's a real pain in the ass when he wants to be. He's like a fucking goblin, straight out of a barely believable legend in the Caribbeans. Or from one of those stupid video games, the cute, little one you meet at the start of your journey who ends up betraying you at the end by turning into the most fucked up, piece of evil in the whole game. Or he's even comparable to false advertisement, John's mind wanders. In the way that you get in thinking you have a good idea of what's to come, but really you don't. Oh, you don't. 

Whatever, that's not the point. The point is that Alexander's good at what he does, and he certainly knows how to play. 

John utterly hates him for it. (Or he doesn't, really. Maybe John just isn't half-bad at the game either.) 

''Sure you are,'' John says and has to take a deep breath when Alexander's first response is to move his hips back _again_ , pressing his ass just rightly so against John's obvious... problem.  John even closes his eyes to try and concentrate on toning down the swelling of heat at the pit of his belly. 

''Well, this is a relatively small couch,'' Alexander says as he turns his head over his shoulder a bit, making eyes contact with John's death glare before he smiles. Fucking _smiles_. 

And maybe John manages to see through it all, because Alexander really isn't that good at hiding what he really wants. And so John smiles back, gets a good hold of Alexander's body by putting an arm around his waist and cuddles him closer, pressing his erection hard against his ass as he whispers in the crook of his neck, ''Wouldn't want you to fall of the edge.'' 

And now they find themselves really close and really aroused, sharing the only couch in Hercules' living room while he's sleeping on the floor with non other than pretty much every single one of their friends after their weekly movie night. Even Burr. 

John realizes he doesn't care when Alexander's voice cracks in the middle of the moan slipping out of his mouth, a soft _''Oh my god''_ escaping with it. 

''You think you're clever, teasing me when you think I can't do anything about it?'' John lets the words fall out, and really it's hit or miss, because he has no fucking idea if Alex will be into this. His body language seems to be saying something, though, because Alexander stretches his neck out to expose some of the skin and _really_ rubs himself against John this time. It's pretty hot to see him lose control over something, for once.  

"Yeah,'' Alexander nods, says the next sentence almost a little bit too loudly, ''What are you gonna do about it?'' 

John starts by taking both of Alexander's wrists in a good grip before he brings them up over his head, pressing them firmly against the armrest. He tries to make sure Alex's not too uncomfortable, but really he's more excited by the fact that, this way, Alexander really can't do anything with his arms, or hands. 

''What if I were to get off on you,'' John sets the pace slow, makes Alexander eat his every word. ''Just by using your ass, letting you rub against me all you want until I came, and then,'' John pauses, waits for the right moment to hit Alexander hard. ''And then not let you come.''

John almost laughs when he feels Alexander's whole body tensing up, to their feet, tangled up in each other, right up to his wrists. He was expecting a reaction of the sort and maybe a laugh, or a slow turn of his head to look at John and see if they were  _really_ doing this. 

But Alexander doesn't. No, instead he simply breathes out, ''Okay.'' 

John's dick twitches and he has to bite the exposed skin of Alexander's neck, eventually nibbling and sucking on it when he gets those little sounds out of Alexander. _Shhhh_ , he mutters against the newly wet skin, letting the tension build up when they find a rhythm and his hips start moving on their own. Alexander's ass is a blessing and a curse, it really is.

''Perfect, fucking perfect, look at you,'' John says, and it barely registers in his mind that he could potentially wake everybody up. ''So good for me, perfect fucking ass against me, that's it, that's it.''

John gradually gets close when Alex shifts his hips a bit, keeps the pressure right where John wants it. He's trashing a bit, though, trying to get out of John's grip, but John's stronger than he appears and Alexander ends up giving up, falling back on his words. 

''Please, John, please, I don't think, I don't think I can- fuck.'' 

He's begging, actually _begging_. Now John almost wishes one of his friends was awake, if only to witness it. Alexander Hamilton, begging. 

''Thought you were smart, didn't you? Thought it'd be fun?'' John continues to find friction on Alexander's ass, but he really wishes there weren't any clothes between them. They're too far gone now, though, and he can't really remove his pants without letting go of Alexander's wrists. 

''It's not, not anymore, please, touch me, I need- I need you to touch me.'' Alexander says, like he's in any position to ask for anything. John finds himself loving the thrill. 

''Shut up,'' he hushes, strong but not harsh. ''If anyone wakes up then neither of us get to come, and I'd be _really fucking pissed_.'' He puts emphasis on the last three words, thrusting hard once and drawn out with each of them. It's too easy to get lost in it all, John thinks. Maybe Alexander's more of a witch, fucking put a spell on him the very second they first met. John wouldn't even be surprised. He barely remembers a _before_ Alexander.

He doesn't touch him, though, no matter how hard he wants to. It'd be so easy to let his hand travel down, to let it find its place in between Alexander's legs, grab a hold of him and just ride it out together. It'd be so easy, so perfect, but John doesn't want to give him what he wants. Not yet, no matter how hard the skin of his palm craves for contact with somewhere else a little bit more sinful than Alexander's wrists.  

When Alexander doesn't answer anything to the previous statement, John decides he doesn't want to talk anymore either. There's someone snoring, faintly but still there, and John practically gets off on it. Knowing they're not alone, that they could get caught any second now, it's like his heart learned a new beat. It's thrilling in the best way it could be, and John hopes Alexander feels the same rush flowing through his veins.

He feels the familiar heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach, the itch he's about to scratch just right, and he can do nothing else but open his mouth in a silent gasp as he comes in his pants like a fucking teenager, lets himself ride it out by thrusting against Alexander some more until there's nothing left and his body falls slack. Every ounce of him feels relaxed, but Alexander is very much still. There. 

''John,'' he breaks the silence out loud, voice shivering. It's like he said the name as a reminder. 

''Don't worry, I didn't forget you,'' John says before he finally lets Alexander remain control of his limbs. Alex doesn't move, though, doesn't touch himself right away as John expected him to. Instead, he stretches his arms back, tries to get a hold of John's hair. Plays with the curls and massages the scalp with the tip of his fingers.

''Please,'' he begs again, and this time John really can't resist it, not with Alexander being so good like this. So perfect.

''Okay, baby, okay,'' John whispers, if only to get him to stop talking. It's a miracle no one threw a pillow at them already. 

He reciprocates by getting a hand under Alexander's shirt, smiles at the warmth of his belly, before going down under. He's wearing only boxers, which makes the task a whole lot easier, and John starts by letting his hand fall heavy on Alex's crotch, feeling the pretty impressive wet spot that grew because of Alexander's arousal. His dick is still rock hard, John can feel it well, and so he decides to be kind, moves his hand so it can settle underneath the thin fabric of his underwear. To finally be able to touch him practically gets John's blood flowing down again. 

He doesn't waste too much time teasing at this point, simply jerks him off the best way he knows how to, swiping his thumb at the head from time to time to gather the pre-come and wet the rest of his shaft. He even starts twisting his wrist when he notices the early signs of Alexander getting close, how he stops breathing and spasms against him. 

Alexander's good and comes in silence, too. John can't help but smile as he hides his face in the crook of his neck, ignoring his now uncomfortably sticky boxers as he jerks Alexander through it. It's only when he groans as a sign of over sensitivity that John stops. 

He taps him on the shoulder with his clean hand, a silent request for Alexander to roll over so they can see each other. Once he does, John slowly licks his own fingers clean, making sure he makes a show of it. 

Alexander's face looks completely wrecked at this point, and John smiles again, lets himself be kissed. Alexander's kisses have always been softer in the middle of the night. 

They don't need to say anything else, for they fall asleep right away. Or, well. After John gathers the strength to get up and get them a wet cloth to wash off with.  

-

The morning that came after promised a sunny day and a lot of beer, but for now the coffee tasted just like heaven on John's lips, until Gilbert ruined it all the second he set foot in the kitchen and started talking. 

'' _Oh, John, please,_ '' he mocked in a horrible mimic of Alexander's voice. '' _Please, I can't, please, John. Oh, oh, ohhhhhh._ ''

Alexander flushes beat red, standing by the coffee machine, and John can't help but do the same. It's hard not to, when Gilbert and Hercules are swear to God rolling on the floor laughing. Eliza's shaking her head as she hides her own smile in the fridge, and the others are all still sleeping, so really there's no one to help them but themselves.

But Alexander's not saying anything to defend their honor or whatever, and John is at a complete loss of words. Apparently the two fools take the silence as an invitation to continue the mockeries.

'' _Be a good boy, Alex, yes, that's it,_ '' Hercules says, and John truly believes he would have been better off never hearing those words from Hercules in his entire life. '' _Oh, fuck, I'm coming. Ahhhhhhhh._ ''  

''Okay, that's enough, you guys, Jesus,'' Eliza chimes in, and John's ready to throw himself to bear hug her in thanks right before she adds, ''If you're doing it at least do it right. John didn't actually say _I'm coming_ out loud. He just did.'' 

And then it's Eliza's turn to laugh her fucking ass off, and John deeply hates his so-called friends. And so he gets up from his seat at the table, flips them all the bird as high as his hand can go, cup of coffee still in his other hand, before he says,

''Y'all are just jealous you didn't get mind-blowing orgasms last night.'' 

The embarrassment is worth it, even just to see Alexander's smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> After this event, Burr refuses to come to any more of their movie nights, claiming he's Scarred For Life™.  
> All Angelica does is give Alexander a high-five.
> 
> (Comments and Kudos are So Fucking Appreciated please leave as many as you want bless you)


End file.
